Realcraft
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Two unfortuante players get sucked into a brand new server where their goal is to reach The End and defeat this so-called, Herobrine. Only problem: If they die in the game, they will die in real life. Can Mikee and Dawn survive it out in this server full of bandits, mobs, and the worst of Minecraft? (NOT a Youtuber story.)


Realcraft: The Adventure

Chapter 1

The First Day

* * *

**Phoe POV**

Hey there, my name is Mikee, or PerfectPhoenix, or Phoe. At this point, I don't really know, but I have a weird story to tell everyone about my time in Realcraft. Let me start from the beginning, where it all started back in the real world. It was a server being advertised all over the internet and to be completely honest, it did sound like a really fun server. It was a stormy night as both my girlfriend and I found out from an internet video, so the both of us wanted to check out this server.

"Realcraft, an epic server! Thousands have joined, thousands have left being sastified! Come join now to experience a brand new way of looking at Minecraft!" Numerous adds around the internet have told the both of us this, and after being reluctant about it for a few days, the both of us decided to check it out and see how it is. What we didn't know was the full-on horror and new world we were going to enter. "Come on, Mikee! Let's try this server out!" I remember my girlfriend, Dawn, telling me as we were both warming up our laptops to enter the world of Realcraft. Her name was Dawn, but her Minecraft name was HikariLove, and as we logged into our accounts and began typing up the IP Address. As soon as we started doing this however, that's where things began to change.

"Come on, Mikee! Let's go!" Dawn told me at the time as she kept shaking my shoulder. The IPs were entered and the games were logging in. As this happened, the screens started to flash rapidly and the next thing I know, I was flying through a tunnel and I heard her scream as everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I realized, I was lying down on some grass, but that was the thing. Lying. Last I checked, I was sitting up on my couch at home. My head was aching as everything seemed to be really…blocky. Rubbing my eyes wasn't making anything better, but it took me a little bit before noticing that it was really pixel-like. As soon as my hand hit the grass in front of me, however, I heard it break and the familiar sounds of the game echoed as my hand had the seeds item. "The hell?" I muttered to myself as I got up, seeing that my own body wasn't normal. In case, it seemed really blocky. Square hands and fingers even. I could blink, and at the bottom of the screen was in fact, ten hearts and hunger bar. Minecraft?

A message popped up in front of me as I looked at it. It said on the little envelope icon:

To: PerfectPhoenix

From: ?

Message: …

Instinctively, I pressed it, or rather, hit it with my blocky hand as I stood up. A wide screen opened up as static was present. I felt a chill down my spine when it cleared itself up in a matter of seconds as another player was there. His eyes were white, however, and the screen flickered every now and then as it started speaking.

"Welcome to my game, player. You may or may not know me, but I am Herobrine. I am the rumor everyone has sighted in their so called, 'fake stories' or scary pastas, but regardless, I am real. I am as real as the seeds you hold in your hand, the square sunlight warming your body. You are in Realcraft, a world where you cannot escape from. This world is in the exact state as a Hardcore game in Minecraft, where if you die here, you will die in your world with no one ever knowing." It said as my heart sunk, all of this barely clicking in my head. What the hell was going on anymore? Herobrine and Realcraft? One life only?

"However, if you wish to return to your world, you must face me in The End. You are welcome to try if you feel like throwing your very lives away." It told me before fading away as the message cleared itself and left me to take it all in.

Not very long though, I heard someone groan behind me as it took my attention quickly and turned around to see her. My girlfriend was lying behind me, but she was blocky too, like the Minecraft avatars. Her avatar was of the Pokemon series, the Trainer Dawn. She looked around as she saw me and gasped. Backing up a bit away from me as if she couldn't believe what she saw. "W-what the…" She said and started to hyperventilate.

"Dawn, relax! It's me!" I tried saying, calming her down as she got up. She was looking around as fast as I was. I looked at my surroundings too. We seemed to be in the front of some beach with trees along the edges of the grass. In the distance, there was a large stone mountain, which my Minecraft instincts told me we needed to start moving at least. If we were locked in a world like this, the first thing we had to do was find shelter. I gave Dawn my hand as she took it and got up. "We have to get going. If we really are in Minecraft, then we have to be careful. Come on!" I told her as she looked to me, still scared, but my friend had to come with me.

All right, the first thing to do in Minecraft was to gather wood. It was the essential building tool in Minecraft. Going over to the first oak tree, I was wondering how I was going to do this since over a computer, all it took was holding the left mouse click. Seeing as I had my hands and Dawn was watching me, I punched the tree. It cracked slightly, but it didn't fade as the game normally had. The cracks still remained as I punched it again. The cracks were wider until another punch turned it into a smaller block. It instantly came towards me as it appeared in my inventory. "Hey Dawn, you can just punch the blocks and it'll come to your inventory. Come on, let's gather some wood before we find a place to build and get started on at least some kind of place. Let's see…" I said as I looked at the HUD. How was I going to bring up my inventory? As soon as I thought of it, a small square screen opened up in front of me. It was my inventory, my Minecraft skin, and the small crafting table. It felt like a touch screen as I was able to drag the wood I collected and make planks. A crafting table was crucial to our survival as I made one and placed it on the ground. By simply tapping it, the crafting table brought up the nine squares for making things.

"I got about twenty logs, is that good enough?" Dawn asked me as I finished getting about the same number. I nodded to her as I made the both of us wooden swords with some of the logs I picked up. Throwing one to her, we started making our way…well, anywhere I guess. If we could find other players, we'd be set. The more people we had in our group, the better chances at survival. I could hear the footsteps of the both of us pattering away at the grass. Dawn and I eventually came across a small river where the other side was a small mountain. Near the top of the mountain was a small cave, which was perfect for a resting spot for now. "Up there, that's where we need to go, Dawn!" I told her. She nodded to my suggestion as the both of us crossed the river, which felt really cool when we walked in the water. We weren't wet or anything, it just felt like a cold sensation. Once we jumped out, the both of us began climbing the mountain. The sun was even beginning to set as the both of us found the cave. It did lead a bit into the mountain, but there was one thing that I was happy about. Just a bit inside was a bit of coal, the fuel source of Minecraft. Even though it looked like four chunks, it was all we needed. Placing the crafting table I made earlier, I quickly made a wooden pick axe. "Dawn, here, mine the coal real quick. I'm going to get some cobble for better tools." I asked her. I wasn't looking at her when I threw the pick to her as she didn't respond. "Dawn?" I asked again and looked to see her looking out of the cave at the sun beginning to set. Down below with the trees that we cut down, saplings and the important thing I was waiting for: Apples. "Stay here Dawn, I'll be right back!" I told her and began dashing down the mountain to pick up the apples. Only two of them appeared, which was going to be enough to at least tonight. The sky was getting darker and I made it up to our camping spot.

Dawn did as I asked, getting the coal we needed as I only took a stick and made a couple of torches. Lighting the small cave we were in and sealing up the only exit with cobblestone, the both of us just sat against the stone wall. She sat next to me as the both of us were looking at the night sky through a little hole. She felt real, according to how it felt to me. All I could feel was that Dawn was blocky. She still held onto her apple as I just held onto mine, the torch we had being our only light source.

"Mikee…do you think we can get out of this game?" Dawn asked me as she looked at me with blocky blue eyes. I honestly couldn't really tell her, but with my skills at Minecraft and with her building, we might have a chance. If we could find other players, it'd be easier for the both of us. We just had to wait for the next day.


End file.
